


Kidnapped

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Kidnapped

## – October 31 –

Gabriel was not looking forward to this. Not one bit. He’d vowed to keep you safe, and you’d been kidnapped. Now he had the pleasure of telling your father- Dean. Dean had only asked Gabriel as a last resort, and Gabriel cared about you, despite his issues with your father and uncle.

“Princess! I’m home!” Dean called out for his five year old daughter. “Y/N?!” He called out. He’d given permission for you to stay up until he got home, but maybe you’d fallen asleep somewhere. He turned the corner and saw Gabriel. “Where’s Y/N? She fall asleep?” He asked, dropping his bag.

“About that…” He sighed.

Dean’s face instantly darkened as he took a step towards the archangel. “What happened?” He growled.

“She may have been kidnapped?”

“HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPEN?! You are an ARCHANGEL!” He yelled. Sam was just walking in, raising an eyebrow at the two men. “Dick bag here let Y/N get kidnapped.” He shook his head. “Can you give us any information so I can find my daughter? Or was that taken, too?” He asked sarcastically. His mind was going insane. You were FIVE, and chances were, terrified as all hell.

* * *

Sniffing, you pulled your knees up to your chest. Wiping your hand across your cheek, you didn’t care that you were filthy now. “Don’t cry, little one.” Came a woman’s voice, making you freeze.

You turned to see a woman with long dark hair standing there. She had a sweet smile, and kind eyes- at least that’s what you thought. “I wanna go home!” You sobbed, curling more into yourself. “I want my daddy…”

She walked in and crouched next to you, and you saw the bad in her hand finally. “I brought some goodies, tiny one.” She grinned, setting the bag down. “I’m not going to hurt you. Pinky promise. You know what those are?” She smiled, holding up her hand, pinky extended.

“Yes…” You nodded, your voice soft. “Uncle Gabe taught me.” You explained innocently.

“So, I pinky promise that I won’t hurt you.” She repeated, urging you to put up your pinky. When you did, she chuckled. “I’m Eliza, but you can call me Lizzie.” She told you gently. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You sniffed. “When can I go home?”

Lizzie moved to sit next to you. “How about we have a snack, and when I know more, I’ll tell you, okay? Do you have a best friend?” She asked, pulling everything from the bag- including a small DVD player.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Gabriel had told him that you’d been kidnapped. No one could find you, or any trace of you. He was running himself into the ground trying to find you.

On the evening of the 7th day, he got a picture of you and some woman. He assumed demon, but there was no signs of trouble. The woman was taking a selfie, and you were grinning happily, hugging a stuffed cat. Dean was torn between relieved and more terrified than ever.

What were they doing with his daughter?

Clenching his jaw, he called the number that the picture came from. “Hello?” Came the smooth voice on the other end.

“Where’s my daughter, you bitch?” He spat, anger radiating from him.

“Is that any way to speak to a lady, Dean?” She teased. “And, to answer your question, she’s in the other room, brushing her teeth for bed.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Brushing her teeth?”

“Of course! Can’t have those pretty teeth rotting away, can we?” She mused. “Night, daddy. Someone wants a bedtime story!”

Hearing a click, he threw his phone, his chest clenching.

## – 1 Month Gone: November –

He was leaning back, laptop on the table in front of him, looking up everything that he possibly could to find you. Despite the daily pictures, it wasn’t enough. He wanted his little girl home!  It wasn’t just him searching, either. Both Sam and Cas were hunting, as well. Hell, even Mary was keeping an eye out for signs of you.

Getting an e-mail with your name as the subject, he quickly opened it, hopeful. It was a video of you.

“Hi, daddy!” You waved, causing him to tear up. “Look, I got my ears pierced! Aren’t they pretty?” You were beaming, showing off your shiny new earrings. Lizzie says I look so beautiful.” He blinked away the tears, wishing he could reach out and hold you. “I got to send you some pictures in the mail, too.” His heart jumped at that, something physical from you. “Lizzie says it’s time for my dance lessons. Bye, daddy. I love you!”

Dance lessons? When the hell did you start dancing?

Fifteen minutes later, he got a picture of you in your tights and leotard, grinning. 

* * *

## – 6 Months Gone: May –

Just when he thought that he was close, you were moved again. Nothing that was happening was making sense. He was so close to having his little girl in his arms again, and you’d slipped through his fingers.

He dropped to the floor in the old warehouse, staring at the gold grey concrete. For the first three months, he’d gotten daily pictures, and random little clips. Then they dwindled down to nothing. “We’ll find her.” Sam said softly.

Dean broke. “I missed her birthday, Sam!” He sobbed. “I lost her mother, and now I’ve all but lost my daughter.”

Sam had no idea what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut, hating that his older brother was going through this. 

* * *

## – 18 Months Gone –

Tossing back another shot, he let out a low groan. Nothing made the ache stop. Nothing made the pain lessen. No matter how many shots he poured down his throats, your eyes haunted him. It had been nearly a year since he’d seen them, however. Nearly a year of no word of his little girl. Nearly a year of not hearing your voice. Nearly a year of no leads of where you could be.

Hearing his phone ring, he rolled his eyes, figuring it was Sam with another lecture. He was still hunting for you, he’d never stop looking for you, but a father could only take so much. Finding some solace in the bar was his own little slice of normal. The one thing he’d done since before you were born.

Whoever was calling had hung up, just to call right back. This repeated until finally, he snapped. “What, Sam!?” He barked into the phone.

“Hi, Dean!” You replied happily.

Dean dropped the empty shot glass, hearing the clink on the bar. “Princess?” He breathed, hoping he wasn’t so wasted that he was hearing things. “Is that you?” He felt instantly more sober.

You laughed, which was music to his ears. “Yeah, it’s me. Mommy said I could call you since it’s been so long.”

“…Mommy?” He asked, confused. He’d lost your mother just after you turned a year old!

“Lizzie.” You told him matter of factly.

“She’s not your mother, sweetheart.” He told you as he rushed from the bar.

“Yes, she is. She takes me to dance class, she does my hair, she sings to me…” You rattled off. “Oh, and we go get our nails done, too!”

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “You go out? And you don’t try to get away?” He asked, confused.

“Why would I?” With that one question, it hit Dean with what they were trying to do. They were turning his daughter against him in the worst way. They weren’t torturing her, they weren’t making her beg to come home, and they weren’t getting her to make some deal that she didn’t understand.

They were making her want to stay away, and it was working.


End file.
